films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Hatt's Birthday Party
'Lady Hatt's Birthday Party '''is the fourth episode of the fifth season and the one hundred and eighth episode of the series. In this episode, Sir Topham Hatt urgently needs to get to Lady Hatt's birthday party. Plot One Summer's Day, Bertie asks Thomas and Percy if they've noticed something different about The Fat Controller. Percy tells Bertie that he saw The Fat Controller staring into the clouds this morning, and he wonders why. It was Lady Hatt's birthday and the Fat Controller had a new outfit to wear especially to the birthday party. Lady Hatt tells him not to be late, and her husband tells her that he'll be spic and span and right on time. The Fat Controller was leaving work early to attend the party at Kirk Ronan. He tells the stationmaster that he'll be taking the car when the engines are busy. He thinks it's reliable, but his mood soon changes when his car becomes stuck in a pothole. He decides not to change the tire because it'll dirty his suit and it'll never do. The Fat Controller then sees Caroline and explains the situation and hitches a lift in Caroline, but Caroline doesn't like going fast, and she breaks down. George the Steamroller then arrives and insults Caroline, but his driver is more polite to The Fat Controller and offers him a ride to Thomas, who is just down the line. George enjoys rolling along the road, but not The Fat Controller, who quickly becomes covered in oil. George suddenly loses control and crashes into a muddy ditch close to where Thomas is taking on water and the Fat Controller is catapulted waist-deep into the mud. Thomas had never seen The Fat Controller in such a mess, and he asks Thomas' driver for a ride, but Thomas' fireman had taken ill, so The Fat Controller offers to be Thomas' fireman. He worked hard, and coal dust and soot flies everywhere, and at last, Thomas arrives at Kirk Ronan, just in time. The Fat Controller quickly buys a bunch of flowers for the party, and as the clock strikes three, The Fat Controller arrives, tired but triumphant. He gives his wife the flowers, and she was most grateful, and she knew it was her special birthday party, but she didn't know it was "fancy dress." Everyone laughs, and then the party begins. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Bertie *Caroline *George *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Jem Cole (''not named) *James (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *The Butler (cameo) *The Tailor (cameo) Locations *Ffarquhar *Bulgy's Bridge *Kirk Ronan *Topham Hall *Callan Gallery LadyHatt'sBirthdayPartytitlecard.png|UK title card LadyHattsBirthdayPartyUStitlecard.png|US title card LadyHatt'sBirthdayPartyUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card LadyHatt'sBirthdayPartySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card LadyHatt'sBirthdayPartySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty.PNG LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty1.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty2.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty3.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty4.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty5.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty6.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty7.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty8.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty9.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty10.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty11.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty12.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty13.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty14.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty15.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty16.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty17.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty18.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty19.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty20.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty21.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty22.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty23.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty24.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty25.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty26.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty27.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty28.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty29.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty30.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty31.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty32.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty33.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty34.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty35.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty36.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty37.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty38.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty39.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty40.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty41.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty42.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty43.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty44.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty45.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty46.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty47.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty48.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty49.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty50.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty51.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty52.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty53.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty54.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty55.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty56.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty57.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty58.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty59.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty60.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty61.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty62.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty63.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty64.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty65.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty66.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty67.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty68.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty69.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty70.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty71.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty72.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty73.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty74.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty75.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty76.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty77.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty78.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty79.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty80.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty81.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty82.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty83.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty84.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty85.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty86.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty87.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty88.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty89.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty90.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty91.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty92.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty93.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty94.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty95.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty96.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty97.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty98.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty99.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty100.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty101.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty102.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty103.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty104.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty105.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty106.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty107.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty108.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty109.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty110.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty111.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty112.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty113.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty114.png SirTophamHatt(song)9.png SirTophamHatt(song)7.png Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Cranky Bugs And Other Thomas Stories (1999, US) Category:Cranky Bugs And Other Thomas Stories (February 2, 1999) Full Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (2008, US) Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (January 29, 2008) Full